1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making a metal oxide film, and to laminates and electronic devices.
2. Related Background Art
There have been demands for formation of a metal oxide film with a high degree of crystal orientation on a base material such as an electrode film, in manufacture of electronic devices and others. Examples of metal oxides to be used are metal oxides containing Ba and Ti (BaTiO3 and others), for example.
The known methods of forming the metal oxide film with a high degree of crystal orientation on the base material include methods of epitaxially growing the metal oxide film on a single-crystal substrate, or on a buffer film or an electrode film with a high degree of crystal orientation (e.g., cf. Japanese Patents No. 3608459, No. 2834355, and No. 2916116, J. Appl. Phys., Vol. 65, (1989), pp 1666-1670, and so on). There are also known methods of depositing the metal oxide film on the base material kept at 600° C. or higher, by sputtering. Furthermore, it is also known that an amorphous metal oxide film made by CVD or by the sol-gel method is irradiated with ultraviolet (UV) or laser light to be crystallized (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open No. 6-140385, Laid-open No. 9-157855, and Laid-open No. 5-247658, and so on).